


Kreacher's Houseboy

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cupid - Freeform, Dark, M/M, Magic, Magical Sex Toys, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Sex Toys, Shit Eating, Slave Harry, Torture, forced gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Harry is not sure how it happened, but he is now Kreacher's servant, unable to disobey the house-elf's commands. And unfortunately for Harry, Kreacher is a lot more twisted and perverted than he ever could have imagined.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Kreacher/Harry Potter
Series: Dirty Cupid [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/266044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Kreacher's Houseboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitetrashgaydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetrashgaydoll/gifts).



> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.
> 
> Thank's has to be given to Whitetrashgaydoll who sent me an ideal which led to this.

Harry scrubbed hard at the kitchen sink. He was almost done with his current task, and then if he was lucky, Kreacher might give him a break. Most likely not. If he could use magic, then he would have been done with these chores hours ago, but Kreacher forbade magic use in the house without Kreacher’s permission. It was like being back at the Dursley’s, only worse. 

He turned on the water to wash away any residual cleaner when his ass started to vibrate. More specifically his plug started to vibrate, which in turn was causing his whole body to vibrate. He cursed George Weasley under his breath. He’d gotten a box of enchanted sex toys sent to him free from the Weasley twin last year, showing off his newest line of merchandise. Why George thought Harry would want such things he didn’t know, especially seeing as how Harry was going steady for George’s sister. Harry should have just thrown the box out, but he hadn’t. And then Kreacher found it, and now they were being used on him. The enchanted plug was the thing he had to deal with the most, Kreacher forced him to keep it his ass whenever he was doing chores or sleeping, or pretty much whenever his ass wasn’t being used for some other purpose. It had been very uncomfortable at first, but over time he had grown accustomed to having the silicone toy up his bum. The magical part of the plug was the annoying part. The thing would randomly decide to start doing things, like now with its vibrations. Sometimes it would turn freezing cold like he was plugged with an icicle, or it would do the opposite and warm up to sizzling hot. Sometimes it would expand, other times it might shrink, or spin, and just last week it caught him off guard when it started squirming around in his ass like a fish.

“Pothole,” Harry heard his master call for him (Pothole was the new name that Kreacher had chosen for him). Dreed cascaded down his spine. He turned to see Kreacher entering the kitchen, and he dropped to his knees and bowed as he had been trained to do whenever his master entered a room. 

“Yes, my master,” Harry replied.

“Kreacher has guest. Make tea and biscuits and bring them to drawing-room,” Kreacher said. He gave Harry a look over and shook his head as if he was ashamed of him before leaving. 

Harry hurried to the task at hand. He heated water in the kettle as he pulled some instant biscuits out of the cabinet. Unlike human instant biscuits, all he had to do was add water and they became the freshly baked treats that were just as good as homemade.

Thoughts of who could be out in the drawing-room ran through Harry’s mind. Kreacher, nor himself, had had any visitors since the switch had happened. Was it one of Kreacher’s friends? That was unlikely since Kreacher didn’t seem to have any. So maybe it was one of Harry’s friends, Ron or Hermione, or maybe it was even his girl Jenny. Any of them would see what was going on and set things right. Right?

He wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten himself into this hell of a mess he was in. It had been seven months at the very least since the Switch. He’d been sprucing the place up, trying to get it ready before he asked Jenny to move in with him. Kreacher had been helping. For some reason Harry had pulled out his wand and cast a spell, but what spell it was he cast he couldn’t recall. It had to have been powerful though because it knocked them both out. The next morning Harry awoke to find that reality had shifted from underneath him. He was wearing Kreacher’s rags while Kreacher was wearing human clothes and wielding Harry’s wand as if he was the wizard. They had somehow switched roles, and Harry found himself incapable of disobeying any command given to him by his new master. It wasn’t long before he found out just how twisted and perverted Kreacher really was.

His ass finally stopped it's vibrating around the time the tea was finished. Harry grabbed a tray and set up a nice spread on it for Kreacher and his company. Excitement was coursing through Harry’s blood. Today might be the day that everything went back to the way it was supposed to be. Surely whoever was out there would see that everything here was wrong and free him.

He heard the voice before he even entered the room. It was Ron. Ron was here to save him. He must have known something was off since Harry hadn’t talked to him for so long. He was upset it had taken this long for Ron to figure it out. Then again this was Ron. 

“Ron, you’re here…” Harry said as he entered the drawing-room.

“Bad Pothole. No speaking without permission,” Kreacher said from the sofa. The enchanted cock ring around Harry’s cock came to life with the phrase ‘Bad Pothole’ and started sending jolts of painful electricity throughout his body. The tray fell to the floor making a mess while Harry fell to his knees in agony. He could kill Ron’s brother for ever thinking to create such a cruel cock ring. First off, it didn’t keep his cock hard, it did the opposite, kept it frustratingly flaccid unless his master told it to do otherwise. Kreacher could make it do other tricks with simple command phrases such a Bad Pothole, or Stupid Bitch, which caused the ring to shrink around his flaccid cock, cutting off complete blood flow to the point where it felt like it was being amputated off him. If he was in extreme trouble his master would keep him like that for hours, his cock being past purple and pretty much a dead limb which could only be healed with magic after Harry begged. 

Ron began laughing as Harry fell on his back and conversed like a man having a stroke from the electricity coursing through his body. He couldn’t understand why Ron was laughing. Or why Ron was looking at him like that.

“That houseboy of yours always cracks me up,” Ron said to Kreacher as if he and the house-elf were friends. 

“Off,” Kreacher said, causing the cock ring to return to normal and stop shocking Harry, “Pothole clean up mess.” 

“You think first that you might spare his mouth. Hermione is mad at me about something, so I’ve been going without for two weeks now.”

Kreacher laughed which caused a chill to go down Harry’s spine. Kreacher’s genuine laugh was somehow creepier than his normal or sinister cackle.

Harry looked up at Ron. Seriously his best bud couldn’t be serious. Harry wasn’t gay, nor was Ron. But maybe this was somehow part of Ron’s hair-brained scheme. It seemed unlikely, but Harry had to hope, what else did he have left but to hope. It was too bad Hermione hadn’t come with him, she was a lot better at these plan things.

Harry waited for Ron to give him a wink, or some kind of sly signal that this was all for show, but that wasn’t happening. Ron’s robes did tent at the waist. 

“Do as he says, Pothole, get to sucking,” Kreacher said. It was a direct command, meaning that Harry had no choice but to do it. The wording hadn’t been too specific, so if he tried very, very hard, then maybe he could work his way around the order. Kreacher said sucking, but he didn’t say what specifically to suck. Unfortunately, as was usually the case, his mind knew exactly what Kreacher wanted of him, no matter how it was specifically said, meaning that he had no choice but to do it.

Harry considered trying to stall. He’d done it before, but it was hard. His body and mind worked against him and always ended up forcing him to do whatever he was ordered. Fighting against the orders was mentally exhausting, and never got him anywhere. He rarely tried it anymore, he just went along with the flow so to speak. 

He looked over at Ron for some kind of sign that this was all for show. No sign was to be found. He just had to hope that Ron had a plan. All Harry had to do was play along. Surely Ron wasn’t going to let this go all the way through before pulling the rug out from under Kreacher and saving Harry however it is he plans to do that.

He crawled over on his knees to his friend who was sitting in the antique armchair that Harry personally thought was hideous. He swallowed and took a moment. He gave Ron a wink before grabbing the bottom of the robe and pushing it up over Ron’s waist. Ron wore no undergarments, meaning that there, staring Harry in the face was the cock of his best friend. He’d seen Ron naked before, when they’d gone for swims at the Weasley watering hole, or when they measured their cocks back in their third year of Hogwarts. But this was different, all those times had been non-sexual, neither of them had a boner. Neither of them had been a house-elf’s slave. 

Harry knew that he had a bigger dick than Ron, but now that he was looking at it at full mast, he couldn’t help but think that his wasn’t that much bigger. Ron was the definition of being a grower, not a shower. Actually, this erection might be almost equal to Harry’s cock when erect. Although Harry’s did have more girth to it. And while Harry didn’t go around looking at other dude’s, especially when they were hard, he doubted many guys had orange freckles on their dongs along with their face. 

The cock seemed to be growing larger, and then Harry realized that he was moving closer to it. His body was acting on its own accord. As his mouth opened, his eyes focused on the unruly jungle of curly hairs right above the erection.

Ron’s erection entered Harry’s mouth and Harry nearly took it all the way in before he came back up. He felt like an expert at blowing dicks, even though this was the first time he had taken a human one in his mouth. He’d had his mouth fucked by Kreacher an uncountable number of times, but house elf’s cocks were different from humans. Harry had been shocked the first time he had seen Kreacher’s cock, it came out of a sheath. It was almost a full foot long, which was absurd considering that Kreacher himself wasn’t even a full three feet tall. The end of the cock flared like a horse’s cock and it was purple and bumpy like a studded dildo. After the first time, Harry tried to deep throat it and failed, Kreacher forced him to start practicing nightly on some of the dildos that had been in that box of magical sex toys.

The fact that Ron’s cock tasted kind of good scared Harry. He didn’t want to enjoy the taste of his friend’s cock, or even feel indifferent about it. But this life he had found himself stuck in, it was changing him, and if Ron didn’t help him, if he didn’t get out of here, then he feared he would become more and more accustomed to the things he did around here, and even grow to like them. Like how the last few weeks he actually looked forward to sucking on the dildos, he knew that was this lifestyle changing him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if growing to like his slavery was better than living the rest of his life miserable by it.

He decided if he was going to give his friend a blowjob, then he might as well give him the best blowjob of his life, and then later when this was all over and Harry was back to being a wizard again, well they could pretend like this here never happened.

Using the techniques he’d been learning with his dildo’s, Harry showed Ron just what he could do. He felt a sense of pride in using his newfound talent, even if it wasn’t a talent he wanted. He just had to get Ron off, and then he would free Harry and everything would go back to normal. 

Ron came far quicker than Harry expected him to, and the bastard didn’t even warn Harry before he did it. He just tensed up and shot his seed into Harry’s mouth, big globs of it going right into Harry’s throat, the rest of it landing on Harry’s tongue. Harry tried to remove his mouth, but Ron held his head in place until the orgasm was fully over. Once Harry was free, he wanted desperately to spit all of the seed still in his mouth out, but he knew his master would punish him severely for doing such a thing. And truth be told, as horrible and bland as the taste of his best friend’s cum was, he wanted more. Which made Harry hate himself that much more. Ron needed to get him out of here before he was too far gone.

“It’s toilet time,” Kreacher said from behind Harry. If Ron was going to save him, then now would be the time to do it. 

“Wait don’t tell me it is a toilet too!” Ron said to Kreacher.

“Yes. Pothole, get over here and show him.” 

Harry opened his mouth to beg Ron to save him, but he had been ordered not to speak without permission, so no words came out of his mouth. He used his eyes to plead, looking at Ron as he crawled back to his master. He could see it in Ron’s face, his best friend wasn’t here to help Harry. In fact. Ron seemed rather amused at the moment, like he was about to witness the best show of his life.

Harry hated toilet time more than any other thing that Kreacher had him do. Urinal time was even better than toilet time. Harry couldn’t think of how Kreacher could make him go any lower than crawling between the house-elf’s ass cheeks and eating the shit directly out of it. Kreacher loved it though. He loved how much Harry hated it, he even one time made Harry keep every bit of shit in his mouth without swallowing for four straight hours.

To make matter’s worse, Harry’s body required the shit. It was one of the transformative curses that Kreacher had found in an old Black family curse book and forced Harry to cast on himself. The curse had simply transformed his digestive system, made it so that if he didn’t get at least one helping of shit every day, then he would grow violently ill. Thankfully that was the worst of the curses so far. The best one had been the one that caused his ass to self-lubricate like a vagina. He liked that one because it was a big help whenever he was forced to do anal things.

Kreacher moved so that Harry had easy access to his ass. Harry found himself entering a position he knew far too well. The one good thing about Kreacher being a house-elf was that his asshole was a bit smaller and didn’t produce the size of turds that humans did. The first one to enter Harry’s open mouth was pretty good sized. Kreacher’s sphincter cut the log off and he said “Hard,” which caused Harry’s cock to instantly grow erect. The turd slid halfway into Harry’s throat, choking him. He chewed as fast as he could as he gagged up the rest of the turd into his mouth. The taste was horrible, just as always. And his god-damn cock, it was leaking precum and twitching with need. Kreacher loved to do this too him, make him hard and desperate whenever he was doing something disgusting and vile like this.

Harry swallowed; the chewed-up shit slid down his throat. It was just in time too, for a second turd entered his mouth, this one not as big. 

When Kreacher pushed Harry out from underneath him, he was grateful that the ordeal was over with so fast. But then his master informed him that he was to lend his services to Ron. Harry looked over to his friend with horror, the smile on those lips making it ten times worse. Eating from Kreacher’s behind was bad and disgusting but it wasn’t Ron’s ass. Once he did this there was no going back, no way he would ever be able to look Ron in the face again.

Harry crawled over to his friend warily, who sat back in the chair and hugged his knees to his chest giving Harry an unobstructed view of his asshole. Harry could already see the tip of a brown turd beginning to emerge. Ron was really going to do this, he was going to let Harry be his toilet. That meant that Ron wasn’t going to save him. Whatever spell or magical thing that was going on, it was affecting Ron too. Ron saw him as nothing more than a slave, an object for relief of bodily needs.

Harry's face neared Ron's ass and he stopped himself. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t let his best friend shit into his mouth. But his body and mind knew that he had to obey orders, so against his will he found himself pushing his lips up to the hole and suctioning his mouth to them. Tears rolled down his eyes while Ron grunted and a decent sized turd entered his mouth. It somehow tasted even worse than the ones Kreacher gave him. 

He quickly chewed what he could and swallowed before the next turd started entering his mouth, this one more slowly. To add insult to injury, his cock was still hard and aching with need. He tried to focus on his cock instead of what was entering his mouth and what was already in his stomach. It was everything he could do not to puke it back up, which would be disastrous and get him nowhere since his mouth was glued to Ron’s asshole until Ron was through shitting. 

The second turd was massive, much bigger than any Harry had taken in his mouth in the past. He chewed, the taste growing stronger in his mouth. More tears flooded down from his eyes, he was doomed. If Ron was willing to use him as a toilet this easily, then his life from before was never going to return. He was going to stay Kreacher’s servant for the rest of Kreacher’s life, or his life, whichever one ended first. 

Thankfully the second turd was the last of them, but of course, Harry’s job wasn’t complete yet, Ron’s hole was still dirty, so it was his duty to lick it clean. He started doing it out of habit, he always cleaned Kreacher’s hole with his tongue after a shit. When he realized that he wasn’t being forced to do it, that he had technically done it of his own free will, he felt lower than he had eating his buddies’ shit.

“Why don’t you use it’s ass before you leave?” Kreacher suggested. Taking his face out from under Ron’s ass, he looked over to his master with pleading eyes. Not that his master cared what Harry wanted. And what did it matter, he was digesting his best bud’s shit in his stomach right now, he couldn’t go any lower.

“I’d love to,” Ron replied. He grabbed Harry by the neck and pushed him forward onto the coffee table face down. Harry knew he was getting fucked no matter what he wanted, so he put up no resistance, it was futile. 

Ron reached into Harry’s ass and removed the plug up his ass with a plop sound. “Hermione has one of these,” he said before mounting himself on top of Harry. 

Ron wasted no time shoving the dick into Harry’s hole. Luckily, he was already lubed and open from the plug or it would have hurt a lot worse than it did. 

He was flooded with humiliation, but at the same time, he felt comforted. It wasn’t that Ron was fucking him slowly and gently, because he wasn’t, but having his friends cock up his ass was comforting. Harry wished it wasn’t, hated that it was, but he couldn’t deny that being used by his friend made him feel better than he had since before all this went down and he’d last been with Ginny. 

Thinking about how great his friend’s cock felt up his ass, Harry found himself emptying his ball’s semen onto the coffee table. He hadn’t had an orgasm in almost a full month, so it was intense and great. And demeaning, and…it was at this point when his brain finally snapped when he realized deeply that he was houseboy now and for the rest of his life no matter what he wanted. 

Ron’s moans grew louder and louder as he continued to pound away at Harry’s ass. “I sure wish I had a houseboy like this back home,” he said. 

“Maybe I sell to you when I get tired of it,” Kreacher said. With how happy Ron’s cock was making Harry feel, he wished Kreacher would sell him to Ron. Ron would be a good master, or at least he would be a better and kinder master than Kreacher. 

Ron suddenly came, blasting his seed deep into Harry’s hole. 

“Until then I think I’ll have to come visit more often, maybe bring my brothers too, or Draco, he’d really love your houseboy,” Ron said pulling out of Harry. He paid him no more attention because to him Harry was just a thing.

“Go back to chores. Clean up the mess in here later,” Kreacher told Harry. 

Harry placed the plug back in his ass and left the room. As he left, he heard them talking about how Kreacher could sell Harry’s services to other men and make a lot of money.

*

In truth, Ez usually preferred to mess with worlds that didn’t have magic already coursing through them. When wizards and witches were involved, it just seemed to take away some of the shock and disbelief that came with worlds that were magic free. He usually let his sons deal with worlds like these, but Harry’s name had appeared in the book seven months ago, and all his sons had been busy with other victims, leaving just him to delve out the pervertification. Almost always, the names of the victims in the books were randomly chosen by fate, but sometimes their names appeared in the book because of something they did, someone they knew did, or other things along that line. Harry’s name had appeared in the book because someone with the know-how had managed to do the ritual and wish it hard enough. The book didn’t say who this individual was, but Ez sometimes got a sixth sense about these things, and the name Draco kept coming to his head. Not that he really cared.

Ez had found the powerful wizard to be more alluring than he had initially expected, and when he saw the guy arguing with his servant, Ez just couldn’t resist the urge to force them to trade places. And then of course he perverted the house-elf to the extreme to make Harry’s new existence even that much more of a hell. 

It was about time for Ez to move onto his next victim, he’d only shown up just to check up and see how his work was progressing. He was glad he had, that former friend of Harrys, the Ron Weasley guy, there was a dorky hotness to him that was like catnip to Ez. He might have to return later on and include Ron in this perversion. Kreacher could use another houseboy, and why not let Harry have a brother/friend for the rest of his pathetic life.


End file.
